When You Almost Gave Your Life
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Takes place after Back in Black


Her room wasn't much different then from the one back at the old base. It was small and plain. It was just the way she liked it. So, why couldn't she sleep. Rebecca's tired eyes opened and gazed at the moon through her window. The silver light shined on her face.

With a small grunt escaping her throat, she slowly turned away from the window and stared at her door. She watched as the shadows of people walking passed her room moved back and fourth through the bottom of the door.

She was probably the only one in bed after all. After seeing that Rex was safe, the stress of worrying for the boy after six long months weighed heavily on her shoulders. He wasn't the only one she worried about. Her pale green eye looked up at a picture frame resting on the night stand next to her bed.

It contained a picture of her standing next to Agent Six. His hand rested gently on her shoulder while Rex and her sister Beverley made weird faces at the camera. Rex wasn't the only one who she hadn't seen for a long time. She left Beverley at her parents house alone and unknowing were her older sister was. She placed her hands over her face and quietly cursed into them.

Turning on her light, She sat up in her bed ad stretched her arms out.

"Can't sleep?" Rebecca gave out a small yelp and moved a little to quick. Catching her self from falling, she stumbled out of bed and watched as Agent Six cautiously walked into her room from her window sill. Rebecca looked at him wide eyed.

"What the hell are you doing!" She asked him with a little more surprise in her voice then she wanted. He shrugged and gave a small smirk. Rebecca caught it and realized he was looking at her with her hair down, probably a mess, and nothing on but a small black tank top and slim grey sweat pants. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest looking away from him. "What do you want." She mumbled. If it was the normal Six, no, her Six, she wouldn't mind the way he looked at her. This man however, was not the same one.

"I'm sorry. I was on patrol and your light went on as I passed by. Thought I would check on you." Rebecca took a small glance at him. He was no longer smirking. It seemed he realized her position. She gave a small smile.

"Ya, I bet." She sat back on her bed and stared at the television screen after turning it on. It was quite for a while.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Six told the preoccupied women.

"Hm?" She didn't look at him. Instead, she pretended there was something interesting on.

"Who is that girl in the picture. She's the same one we saw a while after we left Providence. She's obviously related to you considering she's looks like your younger version. What did you say her name was? Brenda?" Rebecca looked at him and then at the picture.

"_Beverley_." Six waited for more. "She's my sister." She said casually. Six fell silent.

"She's a brave one." Rebecca glared at him.

**3 months earlier**

.Rebecca Holiday nudged Six in the side gently.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. He nodded and the two walked to a more private area.

"What is it Holiday?" Rebecca folded her arms and avoided eye contact.

"I need… you to come with me somewhere…. My house." The Agent was confused but agreed. When they arrived, Rebecca was mortified to see Black Knight's henchmen already at her door.

"looks like we're not getting in. Let's go." Six said from his position on the tree branch. Rebecca shook her head from a similar position.

"Not yet." She whispered. Six looked confused.

"Holiday, it's clear that we are not going to be able to get in their without blowing our cover." He explained to her. She shook her head.

"I don't care about that." She said sternly as she glared at the man knocking at her front door. Six looked with fascination as a young teenage girl who looked very similar to the older women beside him, opened the door. "Beverley." Rebecca's tone was filled with worry. Six watched the scene below. The girl looked at the masked gunmen on her front yard.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked slightly confused.

"We are looking for a Rebecca Holiday, have you seen her?" Beverley straightened.

"No."

"Have you heard from her."

"No." He looked at his comrade who nodded in return.

"You're lying to us." he pointed out. Beverley smirked.

"Prove it." The gunman pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the younger holiday. She looked at it for a second before taking it. It was a txt bill with the last contact she had with her sister.

Becca - You there?

Bev - mhm

Becca - I can't really talk about it right now but providence is in chaos. I'm leaving and will be gone for a while.

Bev - …. What happened? Were are you going?

Becca - Explain everything soon luv u sorry.

Beverley shrugged. "Ok, you caught me red handed. But obviously from this I do not know were she is."

"It has been three months since she last contacted you, odds are she showed up here." He pointed out.

"Ya well she hasn't. Why don't you go check a lab or something?"

"Don't get smart kid." Beverley stuck her tongue out at him and shut the door in his face. With out a word he turned and left motioning the others to do the same.

**Present**

Rebecca smirked at the memory. "Ya, she is."

"Takes after you." Rebecca took a quick glance at the man next to her. "Do you lie as well as she does?" He asked. Rebecca smirked. Beverley had in fact received three letters explaining everything to her before she was confronted.

"She had to learn from somewhere." Six gave a slight laugh.

"I really haven't met anyone like you Rebecca Holiday." She responded with a small frown.

"You basically said that before."

"When?"

"When you almost gave your life for my sister."


End file.
